Waking Up
by petrifiedkit1
Summary: sometimes you just dont want to get up and start your day or on the flip side are also trapped by a sleeping girlfriend, mabye a bit of both


Disclaimer: I do not own ben 10 or any of the characters in this story those being the property of the creators and cartoon network. Cause if I did ben would have stayed with ester in omniverse.

As the sun started to rise in the sky and light started to poor into the room through the blinds a reluctant ben started to rude fully be woken up from his slumber. He tried hard to stay asleep but it wasn't working so he reluctantly opened up his eyes to a new day. Letting out a small sigh giving up on attempting to get any more sleep this morning he noticed that the other person in his bed was shivering. Chuckling at the scene he grabbed her and pulled her close 'even under 2 thick blankets she still gets cold'. As he pulled her close he nuzzled his face into her pink hair thinking back on the past year and how lucky he was to have her. A year ago he had been dating Kai, while it started out smooth after the incident at the museum about 2 months later he broke it off. While he did like Kai he realized that it was a similar situation to when they met as kids she wasn't interested in him more so interested in what he could become. So while they looked good on paper and from what he knew of the 'future' ben tennyson he was supposed to end up with kai but him personally he never believed in destiny and predetermined events. After breaking it off and going through a couple of short relationships including a short time dating rooks oldest sister he ended up running back into ester. After talking for a bit about the past few months and learning that she was also single was asked if he wanted to go to . While odd of him he turned down the smoothy asking her if she wanted to go to a local cafe. He chuckled in memory as he remembered how stunned she looked had from turning down smoothies and she asked him why he wanted to go to a cafe knowing he wasn't a huge fan of coffee. He responded back that since it was a bit chilly for him that she must be cold and he thought she would enjoy a hot drink more. That answer had caught her off surprise and she started to a feel her cheeks heat up as she blushed thinking about how thoughtful he was being at this time. So they went to a local cafe being run by funny enough pacmar and after a hour of catching up on lose time and surprisingly not destroying the cafe to pacmars relief they decided to meet up again. After that they started to meet up more and more on there free time and eventually to no one surprise they ended up a couple. He was happy cause it had been the most stable relationship hell even stronger then his with Julie and he had no plan to end it. So after reminiscing a bit he grabbed onto her a small bit tighter and closed his eyes and was able to get a bit more sleep.

A hour and half later

he woke up once again as he noticed that somehow during that small bit of rest she must have re-positioned herself and managed to entangle all but one of his arms as she cuddled deeply into his chest. Ben then sighed as he used his free arm to grab his phone and check the time. It was 20 minutes til his alarm would go off officially waking both of them up. Somehow managing only with one hand Ben turned off his alarm and was about to get up when he noticed the small smile on esters face as she slept. Sighing once again he didn't have the heart to wake her today and started to text rook that he would be able to make it today due to having a cold. He rarely ever got sick so he decided to play hooky that day. As he finished the text and put his phone down he heard a soft voice ask him when did he have to get up. Looking down at his girlfriend he told her that he didn't have to today that he called in "sick". "Playing hookie are we and I thought you were supposed to be the responsible one in this relationship " ester responded back to him looking into his eyes. Using his free arm he grabbed her and held her closer "well I learned it from you if I remember correctly we did meet over you stealing a fusion reactor" ben jokingly said as he cuddled his girlfriend just looking forward to the full day ahead with just her.

Plumber base

getting the text ben rook went to magister tennyson to get his assignments for the day and also to report his partners illness. "so bens sick today, hmm rook did you notice anything off about him health wise last night on patrol." max tennyson asked rook while handing him his daily assignments. "no I did not magister tennyson, unless he caught something while he was out with ester after our shift, but other then that he was in perfect health" responded back rook as he read through the file in his hand and the patrol zone he would be inspecting today. "hmm ester you say, well he deserves a day off anyway with all the major criminals he put away in the past month alone and the patrols he earned his rest"max tennyson laughed after hearing the report on his grandson, knowing exactly what Ben was doing. "you do not think he is playing hookie do you" rook asked confused at what the magister was insinuating. "like he said he is sick, why don't you take your sister out today with you so she could have some experience in the field, plus its not like I haven't done the same thing" max said as rook stared back at him in disbelief and proceeded to walk out of the room.


End file.
